1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to image recording media determination systems and methods. More particularly, the invention is directed to image recording media determination systems and methods that determine whether the image recording media is compatible with an image processing device before an image is formed on the image recording media.
2. Description of Related Art
Many different types of image processing devices are available in the marketplace. Such image processing devices include laser printers, xerographic photocopiers, dye sublimation printers and various types of ink jet printers. Each of these image processing devices is sufficiently versatile for forming images on various image recording media. For example, the image recording media can be various colors, sizes and even types. Also, the types of image recording media are fabricated from a variety of materials. Typically, paper as well as transparencies are used in these image processing devices so that a desired image can be recorded on the image recording medium.
More sophisticated image processing devices include a sensing capability to determine whether the image recording media is either a sheet of paper or a transparency. With this information, the image processing device optimizes its performance characteristics in order to form the most appropriate image on that specific type of image recording medium.
Unfortunately, a thermal ink jet printer, for example, might require a specific type of transparency upon which to form an image that is different from a type of transparency optimally usable with a laser printer. In fact, transparencies used in some types of ink jet printers must be treated with a special surface coating so that the desired image can be formed. These transparencies used for inkjet printers do not appear to be different than typical transparencies. Thus, it is easy for an operator of the ink jet printer to mistakenly use a transparency that is incompatible with the ink jet printer.
Using an incompatible transparency with the ink jet printer results in contamination of the internal working components with wet ink. If such a mishap occurs, the ink jet printer must be disassembled and cleaned before it can be used again. Otherwise, the contaminated working components will smudge subsequent image recording media with ink. Also, the operator might soil his/her hands with the ink smudged on the subsequently-fed media.